


let it go, paint my body gold

by procutemeister



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Ignis is a virgin in this one, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader gets Ignis to relax, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procutemeister/pseuds/procutemeister
Summary: "I want you," he admitted. You swallowed hard at his confession. You hadn’t expected him to just… come right out and say it, but  you had to appreciate his honesty."Then what's stopping you?" you asked, with a mouth that had suddenly gone dry. He made a sound that was somehow both a moan and a sob, and the noise of it sent chills down your spine."Because," he said, his head still cradled to your chest, "You deserve... more than me."
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	let it go, paint my body gold

**Author's Note:**

> i present almost 5k words of pwp virgin!ignis x experienced!reader. warning for nsfw, lack of real plot, and portions of rather purple-hued writing. disclaimer: i haven't written in forever and this comes straight off the press–-no editing, no beta, we die like men. reposted from my tumblr at [the-professional-cutemeister](https://the-professional-cutemeister.tumblr.com)

"I want you," he admitted. You swallowed hard at his confession. You hadn’t expected him to just… come right out and say it, but you had to appreciate his honesty.

"Then what's stopping you?" you asked, with a mouth that had suddenly gone dry. He made a sound that was somehow both a moan and a sob, and the noise of it sent chills down your spine.

"Because," he said, his head still cradled to your chest, "You deserve... more than me."

You frowned at his words.

"My life is not my own. I belong to the king first—I always will. It's not... not a duty I can ever forsake." He swallowed thickly. "You deserve someone who can give you all of himself." 

You suppressed a shudder at his words. His devotion to Prince Noctis was something you were highly aware of—fearful of, even, at the times you dared daydream of a future shared by you and he.

You drew in a bracing breath, then spoke.

"I know," you said. "I know you have a duty to Noct. I would never ask you to give that up." You brought a hand up to stroke his hair, which was falling out of its usual neat style. He let out the quietest of sighs at the touch of your fingers.

"But you can have space in your heart to be more than just the royal advisor." He remained silent, but didn't move, listening to your every word. Gently, you cupped his jaw, pulling his chin up so that your eyes would meet his own. "You can have more than your work and your friends in your life, if you want it."

He kept his eyes on yours. His lips had parted as you spoke, but he still made no move to interrupt your speaking.

"I want you," you affirmed, echoing his earlier statement. "And if you want me... then take me."

He let out a quiet groan at your words. His hands gripped hard at your hips, in such a way that your loins tightened—the way he held you, and looked at you, with such barely concealed desire, was nothing short of intoxicating.

"I do want you," he said, sitting up straighter, so he could more clearly hold your gaze. "And hearing that my feelings are reciprocated... You have made me happy beyond all belief. Even mine." He took both your hands in his, enclosing them in his warm, larger ones. "It frightens me... I could hurt you. I can't give you as much as you deserve."

You shook your head. "I told you—I understand what being with you means. It means I can't ask for all of you. But all I want is only what you're willing and able to give." You squeezed his hands. Those three words danced underneath your tongue—you could say them, tell it to him now, make him yours.

You didn't want to coerce him that way, by telling him first.

So you waited for his response, heat still simmering low in your stomach, your face soft but your heart hammering in your chest. He withdrew one of his hands from yours, and as gently as he could—as though something between you would break if he used any more force—he slid his fingertips up the side of your neck, the side of his palm tilting your chin up, and he pressed his forehead to yours.

"If you are willing to take me as I am, even knowing how things will be..." He drew in a breath. "I can no longer deny myself of you."

Your eyes slid closed as the warmth of him washed over you. His voice had curled into a husky timbre at the end, the depth of his tone vibrating to your very core. You raised a hand, placing it over the one he had on your cheek.

“You don’t need to any longer,” you said. You tilted your face up even more; now you were both close enough to feel the other’s breaths ghost across your parted lips. “You can let go of whatever’s holding you back…” You bit your lip, shivering at his proximity. “I want you to. I want to have you, just as I want you to take me.”

 _“Astrals,_ Y/N,” he said with a groan that seemed to stab a lance of heat through your ribcage, and down between your legs. Gods, you needed him, more than you had ever needed anything or anyone before. Your noses bumped as you shifted in a futile attempt to alleviate the tingling feeling that had begun to spread throughout your body. You were panting, and you had barely even moved.

His hand tightened on the back of your neck.

Neither of you knew who kissed whom first. You knew only that in the next second your lips touched, light as feathers, and that it was at that moment the floodgates of control—both yours and his—had broken open. You whimpered as his mouth moved over yours, biting your lip in response—only for your teeth to sink into Ignis’ lower lip, and the moan that escaped into your mouth was louder than any he had released thus far. He maneuvered you into his lap, and you straddled his thighs, knees braced on either side of him. His hands wandered up and down your back, leaving trails of heat through your clothing. You weren’t sure how long you would last; already you could feel yourself soaking through your panties, and you’d only just kissed. What more once you’d begun to progress further?

After some minutes you pulled apart to take in sorely-needed breaths of air. Even then, you’d barely separated. His nose was still pressed to your cheek, and his hands clutched at your back.

“Y/N,” he said, slowly. “I have… never been with a woman before. Or a man, for that matter.”

You drew back, surprised. “I find that difficult to believe.” At his raised eyebrow, you added, “You’re a very attractive man. I’m surprised if no one ever offered you…”

His lips pressed together. “If anyone ever had, I did not take them up on it. I had other things on my mind.”

 _My duty,_ were the words he didn’t say. _To the future king._

Tenderly you stroked his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” you reassured him. “I’m happy just to be here with you.”

Of course, your body still burned for him, but you could put your desires aside, if he wished. For him, you would wait as long as you had to.

He connected his gaze with yours. “I said that I want you. I intend to show you just how much.”

The rasp in his voice seemed to reach somewhere deep inside you, curling someplace in the base of your chest, and you bit your lip.

Encouraged, you said, “I thought maybe we could do more than kiss…”

“My thoughts exactly, darling,” he said, and once more his lips sealed over yours, your gasp disappearing into his mouth.

“Ignis,” you moaned. “Please, can we…”

He drew back. “This will be my first time,” he admitted, “but I would be honored to share such an experience with you.” He kissed you, on the forehead, then on your cheek.

“I must confess,” he continued, and you looked at him. “I would—appreciate some guidance in this endeavor.” At this, he glanced away from you, his hand obscuring his reddened face as he pushed up his glasses where they had slid down his nose. You almost giggled—a shy Ignis was a rare sight, one you were quickly becoming enamored to seeing.

“Of course,” you replied, and pressed your lips to his cheek. “Anything you want.” Once more you met his mouth with yours. “I am yours.”

He drew in a breath. “And I yours,” he responded, his voice heavy with ardor. His hands had not ceased in the exploration of your torso through your clothes; immediately you felt the intense need to disrobe both yourself and him. You needed to feel his skin against yours, right that second.

Hesitantly you slid your hands over his broad shoulders, close to where the collar of his shirt opened to reveal a small expanse of his chest and sculpted clavicles. “Can I take off your clothes?”

“Only if I can return the favor,” he responded in kind, and you suppressed a tremble as you began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Slowly more and more of his skin was revealed to you, and when you reached the bottom of his shirt, you pulled the hem out from his trousers, the shirt falling open to expose a chest heaving with labored breaths.

You took a moment to admire his physique: long and leanly muscled, not chiseled but firmly fleshed, his skin the color of pale gold and just as warm. When you pressed a hand to his chest you could feel the pound of his heart, and for once, his expression had shifted to match—eyes half-lidded, the green irises so usually clear now unfathomably deep; his lips parted in a pant; his cheeks dusted in red.

You drew in a deep breath at the sight. Keeping his eyes on yours, he sat up with you still on his lap, so that you could slide the shirt from his shoulders. The garment dropped to the floor and neither of you could be bothered to take note of where.

Ignis’ hands traveled to the hem of your shirt, his eyes asking yours for permission. You nodded, and he lifted the fabric from your body, leaving you in a pair of shorts and your brassiere. The cool air hit your body, raising gooseflesh on your skin, and Ignis trailed his hands along your arms, warming you up, his green gaze roving over your exposed form. Somehow, this seemed even more intimate—his eyes, focused purely on you, looking, taking in the sight of you disheveled and wanting in his arms.

With slightly shaky hands he reached to your back, searching for the clasp of your bra, his fingers catching on the fastening. You held back a giggle as he gritted his teeth in obvious frustration.

“Need help?”

“Allow me this,” he said, an edge of determination in his voice, and after a few more moments he’d finally gotten it off. With a shrug of your shoulders the straps slid off. Before the undergarment even fell to the floor his eyes were already locked onto your newly bared flesh, hands running up the sides of your ribcage, seeking for permission to touch.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he muttered, eyes shuttering as you pushed your chest into his hands. He groaned, feeling the fullness of your breasts, and wound his arms around your back, pulling your body flush against his, skin on skin. With a needy sigh you rolled your hips into his lap, the layers the both of you still wore all too constricting, the heat building between you both. You could feel him hard underneath you, the warm ridge of him pressed uncomfortably inside the constraints of his slacks. His lips moved to leave a trail of kisses down the side of your neck, feeling the nip of his teeth against sensitive skin. You could barely believe that he’d never done this before, not with how your body was reacting to his touch. You slid a hand into his hair, clutching at dark blonde strands.

“Fuck,” you gasped, when his teeth dragged across a particularly sensitive spot on the side of your neck. Unconsciously, your hand gripped his hair, baring more of your neck to him. “That feels—”

He bit down on that spot again, harder, and you moaned. His mouth began to travel further down, to your shoulder and then to your chest, tongue swirling around your nipples, sending sparks from the point of contact. Your heart thudded in your chest, and as your head fell to the side, you caught sight of the slightly-ajar bedroom door.

“Iggy,” you said, out of breath from the feel of his lips on you. “Wait.”

“Is something the matter?” he asked, pulling back slightly. There was a note of concern in his voice. With a small smile, you shook your head. “Nothing of the sort. But I was just thinking…” You turned in his arms to look at him. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“Certainly,” he agreed. You stood, disentangling yourself from his body, and he took the moment to admire your form as you stood above him. You stepped backwards to give him space to stand, and slipped your hand into his to lead him towards the bedroom.

You led him to sit on the edge of the bed, and knelt down in front of him, facing his legs. He looked down at you with a curious, almost nonplussed stare as you placed your hands on his belt.

“Y/N—”

Your eyes met his. “I want to do this for you, Ignis. And you did say—” you quirked a teasing brow— “that I could take the reins now.”

His lips parted, as did his knees, your eyes remaining connected as you unfastened his belt, then the button and the fly of his slacks. You could hear his breath hitching as you opened him up to you. Your teeth sank into your lip as you slipped a hand in his pants, feeling the hot, hard outline of his cock in the palm of your hand.

A hiss of breath from above pulled your eyes up to Ignis’ face. His pupils were incredibly blown, black nearly swallowing up the green you loved so much; those eyes were now locked on you, watching your every move.

You hummed, smirking slightly, continuing to stroke him through his underwear, before you reached in to pull out his erection. The tip glistened with precum. You barely suppressed a whimper at the sight of his cock before you, your mouth watering in anticipation, and you licked your lips before looking back up at him.

One of his hands was clutching onto the bedclothes, and the other was curled in front of his face, alternately hiding his mouth and pushing up the spectacles that periodically slid down his nose. He was uncharacteristically red. A flustered Ignis, you thought, was unbelievably cute.

“Y/N,” he said, “you don’t have to do this—”

“I want to,” you said, meeting his heated gaze, trying to convey with your eyes just how much. Despite his words, he made no motion to stop you.

“May I?”

He responded with a tiny nod.

You slowly slid your hands up the insides of his firm thighs, feeling the slight shake of them as you moved closer to his dick. You couldn’t be sure when you had done this last, but you hoped that your prior experience and muscle memory would serve you well. He deserved as much, for his first time.

You tugged at his belt and he lifted himself off the bed, just enough for you to pull his pants and underwear down off his long legs, to be discarded somewhere on the floor. Once again kneeling in front of him, you held him in a loose fist, stroking and listening to the tiny groans that spilled from his mouth. He was heavy and warm in your hand, his flesh firm like a flexed muscle, the head velvety and sensitive.

You looked up at him once more before you opened your mouth, allowing the flat of your tongue to slide over the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, lingering only for a moment on the ridge of its head before sliding over, moistening his cock. The groan that escaped him was much more powerful, his head falling back before he moved it back up, his heavy stare unable to leave you.

You smirked only slightly before again working your tongue over his hardness, this time lining an unbroken strip from base to tip. His chest was heaving at your ministrations, and honestly, the scent and feel of him was heady—his warmth and taste, coupled with the twitches of muscle and his subtly enthusiastic responses did much to propel your arousal.

“Mmm,” you moaned around a mouthful of him. Every time you looked up, he seemed to be at a loss, like he didn’t know whether he wanted to simply throw his head back in pleasure, or to keep his eyes on you. So far it seemed to be the latter, as if he didn’t want to miss a single second of you lapping at him like your life depended on it. You began to pump him in your fist along with your mouth, curling your tongue around the tip of him, and the cry he let out sounded nearly _broken._ You could have come from the sound alone; you were sure you were soaking through your panties at this point.

“Y/N,” he said, fingers curling in the sheets, “Y/N, please, I’m going to—”

He was close, and you were determined. Closing your eyes, you breathed heavily through your nose before taking him in deeper. One of his hands moved to your hair, now, pulling perhaps a little harder than he intended, but it only spurred you on more. You hollowed your cheeks, creating a tighter pressure on his dick, making up for the areas you couldn’t reach with your hand.

His thighs trembled on either side of your head and he came with a punctuated gasp, his hand pulling you away from him by the hair. You felt him finish on your face and chest, hot and fluid, and as he came down from his high, he looked down at you, and you giggled as his glazed-over eyes turned into a panicked expression.

“Y/N, my apologies, I didn’t mean to…"

He trailed off as you reached tentative fingers to the cum on your face, licking off the white droplets with a satisfied expression.

“Don’t worry about it,” you said with a smile. “But if you could hand over some tissues…?”

He reached over to the nightstand and took them, kneeling in front of you to help wipe off his finish. His actions were tender and gentle as he wiped off your breasts and cheeks.

“Such a gentleman,” you teased once he had disposed of them. He shook his head, but the lines of his face were softer, more relaxed.

“I was not expecting you to—bring me to completion,” he said, the traces of a smile tugging at his mouth. He pulled you towards him, his lips easily meeting yours. He obviously didn’t mind kissing after you had sucked him off.

“I wanted to make you feel good,” you answered.

“That you did, darling.” A soft red blush was still high on his cheeks; lowering his gaze, he eyed the shorts that you still wore. He stood, and you followed, stepping closer to him, arms sliding up around his neck.

His hands slid down to the waistband of your shorts, pulling them down slowly along with your panties. They fell to the floor and you stepped out of them, the two of you now equally naked.

“You are exquisite, my dear,” he whispered, eyes and hands now freely wandering about your exposed body, along the curves of your waist and the lines of your legs. Your nipples grew hard as he reached your chest, fondling your breasts. A whimper fell from your lips, heat spreading steadily throughout your body.

His other hand moved lower, groping a sizeable handful of your ass, and you giggled.

“Whatever do you think you’re doing down there, Mr Scientia?”

He was looking over your shoulder, watching as he kneaded the pliable flesh. He didn’t answer, but simply slipped his hand just slightly closer to your core, barely skimming over it before brushing his fingers over your inner thigh.

“Tease,” you said, your jovial tone quickly turning to a breathy gasp.

“Forgive me,” he said. “I can hardly resist holding back from you any longer.”

A new tingling flush swept through your body, accentuated by Ignis once again drawing his fingertips over your dripping sex.

“So wet,” he murmured. “I’ve barely even touched you.”

“You don’t need to,” you said. “Just the thought of you, doing this to me, it makes me like this.”

“Do you touch yourself to thoughts of me?” he asked, once again ghosting his hand over you with an infuriating lightness. You nodded, with a barely-vocalized yes, and you were rewarded with a more substantial caress, his fingers dipping into the folds of your sex, briefly swirling over your clitoris. The movement caused stars to blink behind your eyelids, and you held onto him.

 _“There,”_ you whimpered. With a chuckle that you felt rather than heard, he stroked your clit again, as your knees buckled and you clung onto him, tighter, feeling in danger of losing your balance as your vision darkened from pleasure.

“Tell me,” he said, voice barely more than a rasp, “what you imagine me doing to you. Tell me what you want.”

You bit your lip at the husky words as his voice caressed your ear, and with some reluctance you reached down to still the movement of his hand.

“To the bed,” you commanded, and obediently he obliged, laying upon it, eyes fixed on you.

You took a moment to admire him, reclining on your bed nude, hair disheveled, and his eyes dark with desire. Biting your lip, you joined him, sitting astride his lap.

“Y/N,” he sighed, eyes hooding at the sight of you. Warmth was pooling at the base of your spine, and tingling through your limbs as you pressed your dampened sex to his stiff cock. He seemed not to know where to look—his eyes moved from your face, to your breasts, to your labia soaked with your need. At the last one he groaned, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

You chuckled lowly and spread your legs further, giving him a perfect view of the strength of your craving. His eyes widened above his hand, and you adjusted your seat atop him before slipping your fingers between your thighs.

“Watch,” you said in a whisper. You stroked gently at your clit, and ground down on his cock—and he let out a strangled noise, eyes locked on to the apex of your legs. You allowed yourself to vocalize your pleasure as you touched yourself and slid your dripping lips over his stiffened member, nearly having him slip inside, so wet you were. “I think about your mouth, right here,” you said, accompanied with an upstroke of your hips. He groaned.

“Y/N,” he said again, his hands having gripped your thighs like vice. “Please, allow—allow me to pleasure you.” He tugged at your hips, and in a sudden resurgence, he had pushed you by the shoulders down onto the bed, he now taking the spot on top of you. He grazed again at your entrance as his lips descended upon yours in a fiery kiss that swept the breath from your lungs, leaving you gasping as he blazed a trail down your jaw and neck, squeezing your breasts, making you cry out as he ministered to them with his tongue. Another line of kisses down your hipbone and he parted your legs, more gently than he had moved previously.

“You are so soft,” Ignis murmured, stroking at the insides of your thighs, drinking in the sight of your arousal. “And wet,” he added for good measure. He licked his lips and then, kneeling, inclined his head and sealed his mouth over your core.

His name escaped your mouth in a loud gasp, the feeling of his tongue—hot and wet—against your clitoris driving the heat within you to even higher levels. Your thighs trembled abreast his head, and you pulled one leg upwards, giving him wider access to your sex. With impassioned breaths you directed him, praising the work his tongue and lips did throughout.

Braced on his elbows, Ignis’ mouth worked you over, his inexperience more than made up for by his enthusiasm. He moaned as if you were the most delicious dish he had had the privilege of devouring, and you fisted a hand in his hair, guiding him as you tried not to buck your hips too wildly. Your legs were already dangerously shaky.

You could feel yourself beginning to crest, and pulled his hair, earning a keen of pleasure from him, detaching him from you.

“Ah—s-stop,” you panted. “I’m close.”

“Stop?” he asked, a lilt of humor in his voice. He looked up at you, at the disorder he had wreaked upon your visage—hair in disarray, your lips swollen from kissing and biting.

“I need you inside me,” you gasped, “please—”

You punctuated your statement with a jolt of your hips, clenching at the sheets.

“How could I deny you, kitten?” You met his eyes, and they danced with lust as you shuddered at the endearment.

“Say that again,” you demanded, sitting up.

“Kitten,” he said, still caressing the soft skin of your thighs. A shudder claimed your spine at his low, lusty tenor, and you pushed him down onto his back once more, swinging one leg over both of his.

“Darling—”

“It will be easier,” you uttered, “for me to make love to you this way.”

His lips parted at your words as you leaned over him, kissing his cheek softly, moving your sex along his length until he was drenched in your essence. You reached down and took him in hand, eyes never leaving his as you held him in place and sank down on him, taking him inch by inch ‘til he was sheathed in you to the hilt.

His lower lip was trembling, now, and he had not been able to contain his pleasured breaths. His hands were curled possessively upon your hips, and you squeezed around him, electricity racing across your skin at the way he so perfectly filled you. At your flex he let out a louder moan and cursed, hips stuttering beneath you.

“Y/N,” he exclaimed, “you feel exquisite.” Another draw of shaking breath, then, “Do that again.”

“Yes, Ignis,” you breathed, and clamped down upon him again, then drew your hips up, dragging your fluttering walls along his length. His head fell back and he released another oath, just slightly quieter this time.

“Astrals, Y/N, don’t stop—”

You could not dream of doing so, not when this beautiful man looked so debauched beneath you, with the sheen of sweat on his skin, his voice grown hoarse with the sounds of sex that escaped his throat. You rocked against him, the few remaining threads of self-control dedicated to pacing yourself so that your evening might not end prematurely. Still, the grip of his hands and the pierce of his gaze upon you as you rode his cock were doing their very best to unravel them.

“Fuck, Ignis, you feel— _gods—”_

Words began to fail you both. The motions of your hips, and his hands that held them, grew more frenzied, the speed of your coupling hastening as your orgasm overtook you. You could cry nothing but each others’ names, mangled by the throes of passion. Electricity seemed to race through your veins, yours and his both, and you smothered your own broken moans with a sloppy kiss as you came hard around him. Through blurry vision he watched the peak of your pleasure, quickly becoming the cause of his undoing. Soon after, he followed you, gasping messily into your mouth.

As your orgasm abated you collapsed as gently as you could onto his chest, breathing still labored and the stars fading from your vision. You waited for your striving lungs to calm back down, and exerted to push yourself off of him, lying beside.

“Y/N,” Ignis said in a quiet whisper, his voice still husked with the rasp of your endeavors. You turned your spent gaze upon him.

“Are you alright?” you asked.

“None the worse for wear,” he said, and you chuckled at the familiar words. He continued:

“It was amazing,” he said, “you were amazing.”

“Well,” you said, “I’m glad I could show you a good time.”

With your eyes upon him you could see that his were already closed, and he was near-spent, ready to fall into slumber.

You chuckled softly and lay yourself in the loop of his arm.

“Good night, Ignis.” 

His response was but an exhalation, and you sighed as the both of you settled into sleep.


End file.
